


Penitent

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Guilt, Imprisonment, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Ben has been imprisoned for the past eight years. He looks forward to Rey's visits.
Relationships: Rey/Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	Penitent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).

Rey's sitting on a table, swinging her legs like a little girl, but Ben knows she's not that young. It's been eight years now since they brought him here, or at least that's what they tell him. He has no way to know if that's the truth or not, not really, not for sure, at least not independently, and so he chooses to believe. The alternative is not an option he wants to explore. 

Rey's sitting on the table that's welded to the deck plates like almost all his furniture and maybe he could tear it up if he used the Force but the fact is he knows he can't escape. Rey is the only living person who visits him; droids bring supplies, and perform routine maintenance, and even if he could escape this place they made to hold him, there's no way for him to actually leave. There's no oxygen on the supply ships and even if he got past Rey, he knows there are safeguards in place so he can't steal her ship. And, besides that, she's never there alone. 

Rey's sitting on the table and there's someone there beside her. They don't always arrive together but she's never there without him; her ship docks at the station's airlock - the Falcon's hers now but she never brings it there - and either he disembarks with her or he's already there. He doesn't need a ship. Luke's been dead for the best part of a decade now. He doesn't need anything. 

Rey's sitting on the table, swinging her legs, and Luke's sitting cross-legged beside her. He looks younger than she does, because it turns out that's a thing that ghosts can do, but when she turns to him he ages in an instant though his white clothes all stay the same. Ben never knew him so old but he guesses she did. It's probably how he looked the day they met. 

Luke raises his brows at her; Rey nods, and none of them, not even Ben, needs to speak to know exactly what that means. Luke stands, and as he comes closer his white clothes shimmer into Jedi robes. When they're alone, all Luke can do is talk, so he tells him things about what's happening in the place he can't go to. Ben knows it would be easy for him to tell him lies but he doesn't disbelieve him; Luke's been a lot of things to him over the years - uncle, master, something else they never named - but he's never been a liar. When he tells him the First Order lost, and the Republic's been restored again, he believes him. When he says they've made Leia Organa their chancellor, he believes that, too. She's never visited, though, so she's not said it herself. 

When they're alone, all Luke can do is talk; he's a ghost, blue-white around the edges like a lightsaber, and he can't touch or be touched. When Rey's there, though, and she concentrates hard enough, she can make him almost real. 

Luke's fingers push Ben's hair back. Ben shivers, on his knees on the floor where he was when they arrived, because even after all this time, the not-quite-living feel of Luke's skin on his feels strange and cold and thrilling, like something that just shouldn't be. Ben's already naked, because Rey's visits are never social. And when Luke kneels down behind him, he doesn't need to undress - he's a ghost, he can just will his clothes away, so Ben knows he does it for effect. He sees it in the shine of his transparisteel window that looks out into not-quite-empty space. He wonders if that's what Rey likes. 

Ben leans forward. He goes down on his hands, knees spread wide, and feels Luke's hands skim the backs of his thighs, but he's looking at Rey. She watches from across the room, still sitting there fully clothed on the table, as Luke parts Ben's cheeks and rubs the rim of his hole with one thumb. They never did this in life; Luke was scared by what Ben wanted, and by what he wanted too. He understands now why Luke came so close to killing him, and that desire was only one small part of it; this place has taught him more clearly and more succinctly than any person ever could. Or maybe this is just what they've both done to him. 

Rey's looking at Luke when she nods again, and Luke nudges forward. He's not real, not exactly, so it's easy: sometimes he uses lubricant like he's a man and not a ghost but he doesn't actually need to. He pushes in, insubstantially, intangibly, and slowly his cock firms up to fill him from the inside. Ben groans. He can't help it. Luke stretches him and grips his hips and when he moves, as they both watch Rey, it's somehow like they're both inside him. The Force flows from her through Luke into him. Every nerve in his body lights up from it. His cock hangs down, hard and heavy, and she watches. She's in control. Ben doesn't know if he let her have that or if she just went ahead and took it. 

When she stands, he's watching. When she moves across the room, he's watching. The way she dresses has never really changed and when she undresses, she leaves the wraps around her arms. She stands there in front of him, her clothes discarded on the floor, then she kneels. She runs her fingers through his hair then uses it to ease his head back while Luke, in turn, is still fucking him. She's so close that when she takes one of his hands, making him balance on the other, it's easy for her to bring it down to her cunt. It's easy for her to fold two fingers down against his palm and use the other two to rub against her. She's wet, so they slip inside her easily when she wants them to. She squeezes around them, fingers tight around his wrist, and she holds his hand there. She rides his fingers like she'd ride his cock and that just makes him harder. 

Sometimes, she pushes him down on his back on the floor and she straddles his hips and she rides him. Sometimes, she has Luke do it instead while Ben watches them and gets himself off in short, sharp strokes. Today, this is what she wants; Luke comes in him with a groan and a too-tight squeeze of ghostly hands at both his hips, and Rey comes around his fingers, gasping, hot and wet and real. He sucks on those fingers as he comes, too, pushed up off his hands, kneeling there on the floor. He doesn't need to touch himself. The taste of her on his skin and Luke's cock still inside him is more than enough, because she's standing there in front of him, still naked. He likes the way her cunt's still glistening in the harsh light and she knows it; once he's come with a groan all over the floor at her feet, she guides his face between her thighs. She lets him use his tongue while she gestures for Luke to step around behind her. This time, when she comes, it's Luke's fingers inside her. And Ben knows they'll both do anything she wants them to. 

Later, they might talk. There's not much left to say but Ben prefers to fill the silence and Rey doesn't stop him, which is as good as her giving him permission. He stopped wondering why that seems important a long time ago. 

Later, they might talk, and they might eat together, and she might fuck him; sometimes they use his bed, or she sits on the table and she holds his face between her thighs, or he watches Luke do that while he strokes himself. Sometimes he watches Luke touch her, watches her stand there naked in front of him while Luke's hands move over her breasts and her abdomen and down between her thighs. When she looks at him, sometimes he doesn't even need to touch himself. 

But, no matter what they do next, he knows she won't stay long. She doesn't like to be here. None of them do. 

Ben's mother has never visited. She tried once, but the place they keep him overwhelmed her. Ben knows that's why they built his prison there - Hosnian would have been more appropriate, but salvage operations are probably still ongoing. Alderaan has been gone for longer than he's been alive, and they keep him there. He lives with its echoes, in the wake of what his grandfather did. 

He knows he deserves to be there, to feel the weight of all the things he's done. And, as she stands over him, as she looks down at him, as she pushes his hair back and smiles that way that makes his face feel hot with shame as well as pleasure, he thinks it might mean something that she chooses to be there with him. With them. 

He'll never leave this place. But as long as she keeps coming back, he thinks maybe he can live with that.


End file.
